Coincide
by Pheonocia
Summary: Yes, this is yet another one of my... wonderful stories... Psh, who am I kidding? Well it's about a boy who just can't stand history -i hate it too- and gets a lesson from a relative of Toushiro... But just what kind of lesson is it? POSSIBLE FOR ADOPTION


Coincide- A Christmas Fanfiction

**Can't wait until I get to write more stories like these! Wait no, scratch that. It was hard just thinking up the plot and where this would go... I have... well had a pure heart until I met fanfiction. This is Yaoi, and I'll let you imagine what they do. Full detail is a big no-no for me, except for L.E.M.O.N... It will have all the lemony goodness at the end, so don't complain that it's not lemony or citrusy!!! Is that how you spell it? Oh well, I don't care right now. I'm in a hurry~ I now present my story of Coincide.**

"Sign here, here, and here." The man pointed at three different lines and the woman sighed, "Paperwork was much easier when it wasn't needed." The man chuckled, "It sure was."

"Umm, my daughter has a bit of trouble with her history, can you suggest anyone to tutor her?" A voice in a dark corner growled, but stayed right where he was, "A tutor eh? Well, I could suggest this guy, but he's really old, and might be off his mark… memory loss isn't that great you know."

"Heh, I'll say. Anybody else?" The man scratched his chin, "Well, there is this one person. He's a little short in age, but he's already finished college and aced all his classes. He also has done wonders with the others I've paired him with."

"Great! Sign me up!" The man sighed, "Unfortunately, he's leaving on Christmas, early in the morning. So you have only one day."

"That's alright." The boy in the dark emerged, "I'd like to be the first person who he can't handle." The man smirked, "Oh you don't know him yet."

* * *

"Be careful, and I thought I told you to wear your jacket! Are you listening to me Gaia-sama?" No. In fact, Gaia hadn't heard a darned thing his babysitter had said. Instead, his sights were set on a fight in the distance. It must suck to have better than 20/20 vision… For everyone teased him for how far he could see. It wasn't something bad though, because Gaia could see spirits, and fight them too! He had an amazing skill in fighting hollows. As Gaia's maid pulled up in front of a white house, Gaia sighed roughly and took out a notebook.

"I want you to behave now Gaia-sama!" The woman smiled, but Gaia just walked up the steps of the house. When he reached the door, he turned around only to see the retreating figure of a car. Dressed in a sweater and thin long pants, Gaia knocked…

"Can I help you?" A silver haired boy opened the door and raised an eyebrow as he said this, interested in something, "I'm here to study." Gaia replied coldly. The boy looked up and down Gaia, which made him uncomfortable, "Aren't you cold?"

"Eh?" Gaia blinked and regained his posture after five seconds, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Anyway, I'm not cold at all. My mother pestered me into wearing this." Gaia pointed to his sweater and looked at the boy. The boy blushed slightly because he was wearing a white T-shirt that went just past his shoulders, no socks, and gray shorts. Gaia almost smiled, "C-Come in." The boy replied coldly, trying to outdo the coldness in Gaia's words.

* * *

It was later revealed that the person's name was… NOT TOUSHIRO! Sadly, it was his son (A/N: weeps in lonely corner), and his name was just plain Shiro.

* * *

The brown haired boy let his emerald eyes flash in Shiro's direction. For some reason or another, he felt somewhat attached to this boy. Shiro noticed this glance and whispered, "What's wrong?" The voice was seductive and directly in his ear. Gaia twitched slightly before blue eyes looked into his emerald ones. Suddenly, a pulsing wave in his stomach made Gaia collapse, "Tch."

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked in a totally non-caring way, "I'm fine, thanks for worrying." Gaia commented sarcastically. Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes away from Gaia and to his paper. To his amazement, Gaia had done absolutely… **nothing**. He hadn't met anyone as lazy and as hysterical as this boy! Shiro clenched his teeth, "Gaia-kun, if you plan on studying, then at least do the work laid out for you!" There was a thump and Shiro waited patiently. Soon after, he lost his impatience and opened his eyes quickly, only to see Gaia's body on the floor, "Gaia?"

"Gaia?" The name resounded in his head, "Kaito?" Gaia asked, sounding very horrified. He opened his eyes, "What are you talking about? It's me, Shiro!" Gaia blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What happened?"

"You fainted in the middle of class." Shiro remarked, and Gaia held his thumping head, "Sorry, this happens often." Often? OFTEN? Was he kidding?

"What do you mean?" Gaia looked into Shiro's blue eyes, "Feh, I suppose I could tell you…" Gaia fell back and sighed heavily, "The day before a holiday, I get really excited and faint. I don't know why, I just do." Gaia curled up into a ball and sighed happily, "So you're saying that if tomorrow were Christmas… which it is… you would faint how many times now?"

"Only once, what time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen." Gaia yawned, "See? We started studying at three thirty… You do the math, but I've been out for a while." Shiro closed his blue eyes, "So you won't faint anymore?"

"No, but I've been fainting nowadays, even if it weren't the day before a holiday." Gaia stretched his arms above him and closed his eyes. He gave out a contented purr when something brush against his chest. He opened his grass stained eyes to look up at Shiro. He was looking at Gaia in an interested way, "Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me by name only?" Shiro blinked once, "Huh?"

"You… You called me Gaia when I woke up. I thought you were Kaito."

"Who's Kaito? You sound like you're afraid of him."

"I AM." Gaia curled into a small ball again, "He raped me once, and I can't get the image out of my head." Another image of a rainy night inside a small abandoned shack crossed Gaia's mind. He bit his lower lip, "I just want to forget it, but I can't."

"…Is that why you're always failing history test?" At the mention of the word 'history,' Gaia shivered. He nodded nonetheless, knowing his voice would falter. Shiro gladly wrapped his arms around a shocked Gaia, "W-What are you doing?"

"You know, I promised your mother I would help you get good grades. In doing that, I must help you forget." Gaia struggled against Shiro's frail frame, "F-First of all, she isn't my mother… and second-" Gaia gasped as Shiro nipped his neck, "How are you going to make me forget?" Shiro looked up at Gaia with sapphire eyes, "Even with all the pretty guys and girls that come through my door, I think I will choose you over them."

* * *

"Ah... You're joking... right?" Gaia blinked twice before Shiro noticed his disconfort, "Sorry, I didn't consider your thoughts on this matter." Gaia didn't know what he could do. Should he run away? Should he cry? Should he slap Shiro and just say he hates him? Gaia did none of that. He did something that even surprised him. He kissed the silver haired boy on the lips, "Now we're even."

"Heh." Shiro smirked, "You have no idea." Shiro knocked Gaia down onto the bed softly and climbed over him. Gaia groaned as Shiro passed over his already hard cock, "Are you sure about this? You won't regret it later?"

"Yes."

"Are you REALLY sure?" Shiro teased and Gaia was agitated, "YES ALREADY! HURRY UP AND JUST FUCK ME!" Gaia shouted and Shiro smiled, slipping off his own pants. Slipping off Gaia's, he lay down on the bed. Gaia looked at Shiro quizzically, "What are you doing?" Shiro threw his shirt into a forgotten corner, "I'll let you pick. Seme or uke?"

"Ah..." Gaia paused to think for a while. Shiro sat up and pulled Gaia's shirt off, "Hey!" Shiro silenced the boy with a kiss, "If you're not going to say anything, I'll be uke." Gaia laughed out loud, "You? I can't imagine it!" Gaia shouted between breaths, but was soon stopped when something cold brushed against his lips, "I told you, now the answer's final. I want you to take my virginity." Gaia blinked, Shiro was being dead serious.

"I-I'll be seme then?" Gaia said nervously. Shiro smiled and hugged the larger boy, "You're cute when you're embarassed."

"Shut up." Gaia said as he rolled Shiro onto the bed. Shiro's back was facing the bed, and his legs were spread just a tiny bit, but it got Gaia really excited. H licked Shiro's neck and bit lightly from time to time. leaving small hickeys that would probably be gone in a bit. Shiro glanced at the clock, and noticed Gaia's discomfort growing, "Do you want to be uke?"

"Yes." The answer was almost immediate as Gaia fell on the bed blushing furiously. Shiro chuckled and muttered, "Thirty minutes."

"What?" Shiro smiled and lowered his head, "Nothing." The silver haired boy licked Gaia's member and he gasped. Gaia moaned as Shiro took his full length into his mouth quickly. Gaia gripped the sheets below him as Shiro started to bob up and down. Slowly licking and biting here and there, Gaia was on the verge of cumming, "Fuck..."

"I am." Shiro said as he let go and put his fingers to Gaia's mouth. The boy obliged to lick each and every finger, until Shiro shoved one into Gaia, "Tsk." Gaia hissed and Shiro smirked again, "You can't take this?"

"D-Dammit Shiro! Stop being such a tease." A second finger, "Do you want this?" Using his other hand to pat Gaia's hard cock, Shiro entered the third finger into Gaia. Gaia moaned and bit his lower lip, revealing blood. As soon as he started to bleed, Gaia came into Shiro's hands. Shiro licked his fingers carefully and smiled, "Sh-Shiro. Please, I can't take it anymore."

"Feh, whatever you want." Shiro hovered his own cock over Gaia's and looked into the pure emeralds before him. Glancing finally at the clock, Shiro smirked. Entering Gaia and hearing screams of ecstasy, the grandfather clock shimed twelve in the morning, "Merry Christmas, Gaia."

* * *

Tired and spent from the earlier activites, Gaia lay on the bed, groaning from his hurting ass. Shiro sighed and wrapped his pale arms around Gaia's cold figure, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, at least I hope so." Gaia wrinkled his nose and pecked Shiro on the lips, "Good."

"Hmm?" Gaia looked into Shiro's captivating eyes, "You didn't think of Kaito at all." Gaia blinked, it was true. He couldn't even think of Kaito anymore, just the pleasure that he recieved from Shiro, "Shiro..."

"Yes?"

"I... love... you..." Gaia closed his eyes slowly and Shiro smiled. Getting up to shower, he placed something on the table.

After a few minutes, Gaia awoke to the sound of the grandfather clock, "It's already six?" Gaia rubbed his eyes and looked up, "Shiro?" No answer. Then, Gaia remembered what the man at the school had said, "He already left, I couldn't even say good bye to him..." Tears formed in his eyes, and he stood. He crashed down because his legs were useless, and he grabbed onto the table. He pulled himself up and saw two boxes, plus a letter.

'_To my sweet lover Gaia..._

_If you are reading this, I have left, but you have no need to fret. We will meet again soon, I hope you get a good score on your history test in February~ Also my love, I want to say I love you too. The green box has a recording of last night, if you catch my drift~ You were just too cute, I had to get it. If you are wondering when I set it up, that's a secret for me to know and for you to find out.^-^ The red box contains a secret item I want only you to know about. I think it'll help both you and me._

Love ya lots,

Shiro Hitsugaya

* * *

Gaia smiled and looked at the red box, opening it carefully, he cried. In it was a pure white blade with Shiro's picture next to it. The blade had engraving on the hilt, '_To my only love, Gaia+Shiro 4ever.'_ Gaia gathered the things, and the tape, only to be met by empty skies and an awaiting car.

* * *

Gaia looked at his tenth hundred that year, remembering the night with his secret lover, Gaia sighed and put the test away. He put on his bag and waited for the bell to ring. Five, four, three, two, one... RING RING RING~ All the students stood and shouted as they ran down the stairs. Gaia smiled and ran to the gate, climbing into the dark car, "Five more days."

"Till what master?"

"Till my anniversary." Gaia leaned his head back.

* * *

"Hello~" The familiar voice deafened his ears. Could it be... Gaia turned to a familiar silver haired boy, "Hey Gaia."

"Shiro..." Gaia held back his tears and jumped into Shiro's awaiting arms, "It's snowing."

"We'll have a white Christmas after all..." Shiro wrapped a scarf around Gaia, "So you should keep warm." The two walked with each other, smiling. The ends of the scarf twinkled, for there in gold lettering spelled, '_I will always love you my lovely Gaia.'_

**So how was it? Huh huh huh huh huh? Review please, I'd hate to let this story go to waste. Gosh I hated writing that part where Gaia and Shiro had... well you catch my drift. I know it's really short, and I blame my laziness for it. What can I say, I had a stupid history test recently, and Christmas is here! SOOOOOOO~ I came up with this ^^ Ain't it grand? Anyway, remember to review my readers! Merry Christmas~**


End file.
